Music Class
by Very-Bored-Anon
Summary: Bobby, John, Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, and Jubilee had a 'gathering' and it resulted having the rec room destroyed. Now, they will be punished... with MUSIC! And they have to learn how to play.
1. Lecture

**Music Class**

Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, John, Jubilee, and Piotr stood in front of Professor Xavier's desk. They're being scolded for having a disco party in the rec room. Piotr had his head bowed in shame; Jubilee was checking her nails; Rogue was playing with her hair; Bobby, John, and Kitty were arguing back.

"Oh _c'mon_, Prof!" John whined.

"We were just having a small get-together! A gathering!" Bobby said.

"There's nothing wrong with having disco-balls during one!" Kitty said.

"There is nothing wrong, yes," Xavier said. "But when I was your age-"

John moaned. "Not the '_when I was your age_' talk _again_!"

"- our disco-balls were not made of ice with globules of plasma! And when they fell, they _shatter_. Not explode with sparks and wreck _half _of the recreation room!" Xavier finished, glaring at John.

The teenagers looked into space and recalled their 'gathering'.

* * *

><p><span><em>An hour ago…<em>

"You are sure about this?" Piotr asked, his brow creased with worry.

"Don't worry, Peter!" Kitty assured. "The teachers never really use the rec room. So, it's free for us! Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Something would definitely go wrong," Piotr replied, "now that you have said those accursed _five words_."

Kitty slapped his muscular arm playfully. "You're overacting, Colossus!"

They entered the rec room, and saw Bobby, John, Rogue, and Jubilee setting up decorations and tables.

"Yo, guys! Got the snacks?" Jubilee asked as she jumped off of the stool she was standing on.

Kitty held the large, stuffed brown paper bag up above her head and shook it. "Got 'em all in here!"

"We're almost done. We just need to prepare the disco-ball," Bobby said while he took the bag of snacks from her hands. John began to arrange them on the tables.

Jubilee and Bobby stood together. First, Jubilee made a pink globule of plasma above her palm. Then, Bobby encased it in a small ball of ice. The pink plasma glowed through the ice. Jubilee made another one, but this time, it was green. Bobby encased it too. They gave them to Rogue to carry. Then Jubilee made a blue one, and finally a yellow one.

"You guys done yet?" Rogue asked, her teeth chattering slightly. "Mah arms are goin' numb."

Bobby smirked, then he made a hemisphere of ice on each of his palms. Both were hollow in the middle. Rogue placed two mini-ice spheres in each hemisphere. Bobby slowly put them together and sealed them shut. Jubilee's fireworks glittered brightly in the large sphere of ice. Bobby made an upside-down 'U' on the sphere. He gave it to Kitty, who was lifted up by Piotr, to hook onto the mechanical hook attached to the ceiling which would make the ice sphere spin like a disco-ball.

"_Voila_!" Bobby said.

John checked his watch. "Dinner should be over right now. So, the guests would be here in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one—"

At that moment, the door opened and students filed in. Jubilee turned on the radio and everybody started dancing. They were able to sneak a few bottles of beer in, so the students took the chance. The children were already devouring the snacks and everybody was going crazy. They were stamping their feet to the rhythm. Their stamping made the room shake, which made the ceiling rattle slightly, and that made the disco ball bounce in its hook. Finally, Piotr, who'd turn into metal to do a robot dance for the students, stamped his foot.

The disco-ball jumped out of the hook, hit the floor loudly, and shattered. Then, there was a loud explosion and dizzying colours, and loud, shocked screams.

There was a cloud of white that blew away the smoke. The door swung open, and two adults appeared. The two of the three main teachers: Scott Summers and Jean Grey.

"Who started this?" Scott asked angrily.

All the fingers pointed at Bobby, John, Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, and Jubilee.

* * *

><p>The teenagers turned back to the professor, who was still lecturing them.<p>

"- and now we have a three-metre-wide burn on the carpets, a broken table, and twenty broken glasses!" Xavier said, throwing his hands up with frustration. "Do you know how much it will cost to replace all of that?!"

The six of them looked back at the professor without saying a word. The professor continued, "Your punishment will be taken charge of by Logan. Tomorrow, after lessons, meet him in the music room. You are dismissed."

The six of them left the study, wondering what their punishment will be.


	2. Instruments

**Music Class**

Bobby, John, Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, and Jubilee arrived at the X-Mansion's music room's door. They stood there silently before John pipes up.

"Since when was there a music room?" he asks.

"Yeah, I've passed by this hallway many times. How come I've never seen this room before?" Kitty said.

"Maybe the professor had put up some sort of telepathic illusion on it to hide it from us?" Piotr suggested.

"What would he want to hide from us?" Rogue asked.

"Maybe this room is a special place to have some private time with Mr Lensherr?" Jubilee said.

"Maybe, maybe…" Bobby said.

They kept quiet for a few more seconds.

"Maybe we should stop stalling and go in now," Bobby said.

"Right," John said. "Jubilee, you first."

"Wait, why me?!" Jubilee asked, confused.

"You suggested the party," John replied.

"So?!" she asked again.

"So, you're to blame. And it was _your_ fireworks that exploded and destroyed the rec room," John said.

"Well, I wasn't the one who _made_ the disco-ball _fall_!" Jubilee snapped, glaring pointedly at Piotr.

"You leave Peter out of this, Jubilee!" Kitty said, standing in front of Piotr.

"Alright, alright! Calm down girls," Bobby said. "The phrase 'Ladies First' exists for a reason. So, which lady wants to go first."

He looked at Rogue. "Would you like to go first, sweetie?"

John and Jubilee snorted. "Shut up, you two," Bobby snapped.

"Why don't we have Kitty go first?" Rogue suggested.

"Huh?" Kitty said, tilting her head slightly. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you're the 'lady' among us girls. Ah mean, Ah'm the 'woman' and Jubilee's the 'girl'," Rogue replied.

"Just because you have larger boobs doesn't mean that you're a woman! You're not even 18 yet," Kitty said.

"And why am I the 'girl'?!" Jubilee asked. "I'm just as old as Kitty! If I'm gonna be the 'girl', I should be called the 'badass girl'! 'Cuz I am!"

"Alright, girls," Piotr said, forming a wall between the three girls. "Let's not fight."

"Why not?" John asked. "I like watching catfights."

A yellow ball of plasma exploded at his feet. John yelped and jumped a foot into the air.

"Hey!" he yelled. He flipped open his Zippo lighter and produced a fireball.

Jubilee made more fireworks; Bobby prepared some ice; Kitty became intangible in case anything starts flying about; Piotr turned into metal; Rogue readied to pull off a glove.

"_Will you bubs just get _in here?!" a loud, gruff voice shouted through the music room's door.

Everyone turned off their powers and entered the room. Logan stood in the centre of the room, his hands on his hips and a fat, brown cigarette sticking out of his mouth. The music room looked just like how any normal music room should: instruments all around the place, music stands arranged neatly on one side, and some loud speakers.

"So," Bobby started, "what is our 'punishment'?"

Logan took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a large stream of smoke. He said, "Pick an instrument. You have a song to play."

The students split up to choose an instrument.

"I call dibs on this!" John said, holding an electric guitar.

"Then, I'll take this!" Bobby said, taking an electric bass guitar.

"I wanna play the drums!" Jubilee squealed as she dived behind a drum set and emerged with a pair of drumsticks in her hands.

Rogue was reaching for the keyboard when Logan said, "You'll be playing _classical_ instruments. Not electric ones."

They groaned and dropped their instruments. They moved on to the other side of the room where the classical instruments laid collecting dust.

"Chuck says that you have to pick the… uh… the… the ones that use the 'treble clef'," Logan said.

"The _what_?" John asked.

"Just choose an instrument that's high-pitched," Logan replied.

John picked up a guitar from its stand. "But I want the guitar!" Bobby whined.

"Well you ain't having it!" John said, holding it away from Bobby. Bobby made a grab for it and managed to grab its neck. The two boys pulled it back and forth until Logan yelled, "Choose a different instrument, Bobby!"

Bobby let go reluctantly and moved on. He picked up a clarinet from a table. He wiped its mouthpiece and gave it a blow. There was a high-pitch _fweeeeeeet!_ and a cloud of mist.

"Guess I'm taking this," he said.

Rogue walked over to a vertical piano by the wall. She sat on the bench and played a simple 'Mary had a Little Lamb' piece. She said, "Ah'll take this one."

Jubilee came across a small round drum that was crooked on its stand. There wasn't anything else, not even a cymbal. She sighed, picked up the drumsticks and tapped the drum a few times. She looked over at Logan. "I'll have this then," she grumbled.

Piotr saw a silver trumpet hanging on a rack beside its family members: the trombone, the horn, and the tuba. He took it off its hook and blew the dust off it. He gave it testing blow, and pressed a few of its keys. It sounded like a deflating balloon. He gave Logan a look that meant 'I want this one'.

Kitty picked an elegant violin. She placed it at her chin and held its neck gently. She picked up its bow and placed it on the strings. Then she gave it a stroke.

It was like nails slowly being scratched against a chalkboard. Everybody fell down to the floor writhing except for Kitty who just shut her eyes. When she stopped, everybody got up shakily.

"I thought I'd never hear anything deadlier than Terry's scream," Bobby said.

Then, the door flew open and Sean came in. "Did I just hear my baby girl scream?!" he asked worriedly.

"Daddy, I'm right behind you. And no, I did not scream," Terry said, standing behind him. "And I'm not a_ baby girl_! I'm a _teenager_!" She left angrily with her dad following her.

"Err… I'll… be taking this then…?" Kitty said, quietly.

They looked at Kitty, terrified.


	3. Learn

**Music Class**

"Okay, kids," Logan said. "I want you to stand here. Here. In front of me. No, not that near. Just about two metres away, yeah. Stand side by side, about a metre from each other. Okay. No, Rogue, John, you guys can sit."

The six students positioned themselves as how Logan had instructed. A foot in front of them was a music stand with three pages of the song 'Run, Rabbit, Run', except for Rogue who had hers placed on her piano's own music stand and Jubilee who played a percussion instrument. John had to sit so that he could place the guitar on his lap.

"So, we're playing this song?" John said.

"As our punishment?" Jubilee said.

"Yes," Logan replied.

The students laughed, except Piotr who kept quiet and Rogue who rolled her eyes. Logan smirked. "You wouldn't be laughing if you had an audience to perform for," he said smugly.

The laughter ceased instantly.

"Perform for who?" Kitty asked.

"An audience."

"How big is the audience?" Piotr asked.

"About a hundred people or so."

There was a nervous silence and some exchanged looks. They knew they had to take this seriously if they don't want to embarrass themselves.

"You have a week," Logan said.

"_What_?" the students gasped.

"Do you know how long it takes to learn an instrument?!" Kitty asked.

"Ah don't even know where's the 'C' note!" Rogue cried. "Ah only memorised which key to press."

Bobby was hyperventilating so much that puffs of mist were coming out of his mouth.

"Then stop dallying and start learning!" Logan snapped.

"Do you even know how to play?" John asked, inspecting the guitar's strings as though to find something within them that will teach him how to play it.

"No," Logan replied. The students looked at him, horrified by that one word. "I teach art, not music."

"We're doomed!" Bobby declared as a long stream of mist blew out of his mouth as though he was a train's chimney pot blowing out steam.

"Not unless we try," Jubilee said.

"Jubilee's right," Kitty said. "We have a week, and we'll make use of it."

"Why are you so optimistic?" John asked. "You could practically kill the whole audience with one note!"

"Shut up," she snapped. "At least I know where the notes are. I've read it from a book."

Logan placed a small table that was half his height in front of him. Then he placed a stack of thin books onto the table. "Feel free to refer from these," Logan said before sitting on a foldable chair with earphones and earmuffs protecting his ears.

They gratefully grabbed a book each and began flipping through them. Soon, the room was filled with sounds of instruments. Then Kitty gave the violin a stroke. Everybody fell to the ground again, writhing. Except Logan who'd just flinched and heightened the volume.

"Must be the way I hold the bow…" Kitty muttered to herself.

The other students shakily picked themselves up and continued practising. Rogue was slowly memorising which note is on which key; John was testing the tightness of the strings as he plucked them; Bobby was randomly pushing the buttons on his clarinet, blowing out puffs of mists while trying different ways of holding it; Piotr was blowing his silver trumpet gently, slowly understanding how to play; Jubilee randomly tapped her drum.

"How am I supposed to play if I don't even have my own sheet music?" she asked.

"Try to find the song on 'YouTube'," Kitty suggested. "Then you'll know when to play. Percussion instruments are suppose to follow the rhythm"

Jubilee took out her iPhone and searched for the song. When she did, she played it. Everybody put down their instruments to listen to the song.

"_On the farm, every Friday_

_On the farm, it's rabbit pie day._

_So, every Friday that ever comes along,_

_I get up early and sing this little song…"_

"We'll be playing this?" John asked.

"And singing it!" Logan said.

Bobby swore. The song continued.

"_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Goes the farmer's gun._

_Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run."_

The song broke off to an instrumental version of the song, something that they know they'll have to play.

"Oh, I've heard this song before!" Kitty said, squealing. "My dad used to sing it to me before I go to sleep."

"Oh, goody," John muttered sarcastically.

Finally, the song reached its last verses.

"_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Don't give the farmer his fun! Fun! Fun!_

_He'll get by_

_Without his rabbit pie_

_So run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!"_

The song ended. Jubilee pocketed her phone and the others went back to practising their instruments.

"I can't practise if you guys don't play for me first," Jubilee said. "I need a melody."

"And the situation has become more dire!" John gasped sarcastically.

Jubilee threw another ball of plasma at him.


	4. Practise

**Music Class**

By 6 pm, the six students left the music room with their instruments to practise (Rogue was given the keyboard since she couldn't bring the piano to her room) because—

"You guys practise by yourself 'til the end of the week. 'Cuz I don't really want to listen to _that_ ever again," Logan had said.

So, they left their instruments in their rooms and went to grab a snack. They went to the kitchen. Bobby took out his usual tub of tri-flavoured ice cream. He kept the ice cream cool with his power and made an ice spoon to eat the ice cream with; John made some coffee for himself and Piotr; Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee gathered around for some Pocky.

"It's like the 'School of Rock'," John said. "I mean, like, Logan could be 'Mr. S'."

"Right," Bobby laughed, his mouth full of ice cream. "And who would you be? 'Zack-Attack'?"

John clicked his tongue. "You can be 'Lawrence'."

"No, I'd be 'Mr. Cool'," Bobby replied.

"But you're playing the clarinet, Bobby," Rogue said, a stick of Pocky poking out of her mouth like a cigarette. "You can be 'Tinkerbell'. She plays the clarinet."

"Then you'd be 'Lawrence', Rogue," Jubilee pointed out.

"Yeah," Kitty agreed while tapping her iPhone screen. "You're playing the piano after all."

"We're not even playing any electrical instruments, much less a rock song," Piotr said, taking a mug of coffee. "Why are we even talking about something like this?"

"Because we're musicians?" Kitty said. She stuck a Pocky between Piotr's lips. Piotr played with it before chomping it down.

John snorted. "'Musicians', right. Kitty, you can't even stroke the violin without knocking at least one person out."

"At least my strings aren't too loose," Kitty retorted. She took another box of Pocky before leaving.

"Where're you going?" Bobby asked.

"To practise," she replied. She raised her iPhone in the air. "I've got two mentors waiting for me."

Kitty jogged up the stairs and phased through her room's door. Inside, there were two girls her age sitting on the edge of her bed: Terry and Ali.

"Terry, Ali, hey girls!" Kitty greeted, hugging them.

"The two best mutant musicians at you tuition!" Terry greeted, hugging back.

"Best mutant musicians _in_ the world," Ali added, hugging Kitty too, "especially me!"

When they pulled away, Kitty took her violin. "Let's start," Ali said, rubbing her hands together.

On the opposite of Kitty's room, Rogue was tapping away on her keyboard.

"_Run - rabbit - run - rabbit - run, run, run…" _she sang softly.

Then, there was a knock on her door. She stopped playing.

"It's not locked," Rogue said.

The door open slowly and in came Bobby. He was holding his clarinet.

"Wanna practise together?" he asked, grinning.

"Sure," Rogue replied. She prepared another chair in front of her for Bobby.

He sat down and held the clarinet in position. Rogue counted, "One, two three."

As soon as she said 'three', they began playing. Then, Rogue sang.

"_On the farm, every Friday_

_On, the farm, it's rabbit pie day…"_

Suddenly, a cloud of mist blew into her face. She stopped and fanned it away.

"Bobby!" she cried.

"Sorry!" Bobby said, his hands raised like a robber caught by the police. "I was nervous."

Rogue laughed. "There's nothing to be nervous about! C'mon, let's try again."

Next door, Jubilee was playing with digital drums rather than practising. Her drum stood discarded beside her bed.

Then, there was a knock. "Hey Jubilee, you in there?" It was John.

"Come in!" Jubilee said, still focused on the game.

John came in with his guitar. He watched her for a few moments before asking, "Shouldn't you be practising?"

"I told you guys earlier," Jubilee said. "I can't practise without a rhythm." Then she hit the two of the drum's surface so hard that it rattled slightly. The words 'NEW HIGH SCORE' flashed on the TV screen.

"I can play you a rhythm," John said.

"What?" Jubilee asked as she took out the game.

"I said that I can play you a rhythm," John repeated.

"Really?" Jubilee said, her eyes wide with excitement. She can now play for real.

"Yes," John replied. "Get your drum."

Jubilee squealed and went over to her drum.

One floor above, Piotr was performing for an audience: his sister, Illyana and her friends, Xi'An, and Amara.

"Can you do 'Mary and her Little Lamb'?" Amara asked.

"_Shush_, Amara!" Illyana hissed. "Piotr has to practise this song!"

"Um… Doesn't he only know _one_ song?" Xi'An asked.

"Well, _yes_. But—" Illyana wanted to say but was cut off.

"Maybe you can learn another song!" Amara said.

Piotr rubbed his chin, contemplating this. "I'll try. But for now, I have to practise this."

"We understand," Illyana said, cutting off Amara this time.

Up at the X-Mansion's highest floors, Charles was playing a piano accordion with Erik by his side.

"Oh, it's been _so_ long since I've played the accordion!" he said. "I can't wait for the end of the week!"

"Honestly, this is the best punishment you can give to your students?" Erik said.

Then Logan came in and said, "This is the best punishment to give to the kids, you should've seen their faces when I told them they had a huge audience. Especially Bobby, he was hyperventilating mist."

Charles looked at Erik. Erik rolled his eyes.


	5. Perform

**Music Class**

It was two days before the performance. The students decided to meet up to practise together. They decided to use the Music Room, and Logan was forced to supervise again.

"Don't worry, Logan," Rogue said. "We've gotten way better!"

"I won't knock anyone out again with my violin! Really!" Kitty said.

"I hope you're not lying," Logan said, frowning.

Everybody got into position and prepared their instruments.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I admit. You've improved," Logan said.<p>

The students whooped and cheered.

They were in the kitchen again. This time seated around the counter as though they were in a meeting. Bobby was once again eating ice cream but this time was sharing it with Rogue; John was eating a large bag of Dorritos extra-spicy nachos; Jubilee was chewing gum; Kitty and Piotr were drinking hot chocolate.

"So tell us," John said, "who are our audience? Where are we performing?"

"I'm under orders not to reveal too much," Logan replied.

"Can't you reveal a _little_ bit?" Kitty asked.

"_Pleeeeeeeese_?" Jubilee added.

Both girls made sad eyes.

Logan sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll tell ya," he said. The students leaned closer to listen. "One thing for sure is that you're families are part of the audience."

Bobby snorted. "_My _family would be part of the audience? Not a _chance_. They aren't gonna come after the last time I visited." He gave John a brief glare.

"I only burnt a rosebush," John muttered, burying his face into the bag of nachos.

"And revealed to them that I was a _mutant_!" Bobby snapped. "And gave them the wrong idea!"

"Maybe they'll change that idea when they see our performance," Rogue said, trying to calm Bobby down. "Right, Logan?"

"We'll see about that," Logan replied, lighting a cigarette.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Kitty asked Logan. "Y'know, where we'll be _performing_?"

"It'll be somewhere around the mansion, I'll tell you that," Logan answered, blowing out smoke.

"Anything _else_?" Jubilee pressed.

"It'll be at night," Logan replied.

"Will—" Kitty wanted to ask but was cut off.

"No more questions!" Logan said. The girls pouted but didn't press any further.

They just had to wait.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, the last day of the week. It was also night time.<p>

Bobby, John, Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, and Jubilee left the X-Mansion with their instruments. To Bobby's surprise, his family was there. They were sitting on a stone bench and seem to be avoiding eye contact with Bobby. He still went over to talk to them. Kitty's parents were different; they rushed over to hug Kitty, stating how excited they were to see Kitty perform. Piotr saw his sister Illyana leading his parents to him. John, Jubilee, and Rogue watched from one side.

Jubilee's parents were killed accidentally by hitmen, John accidentally killed his parents, and Rogue had left hers.

Then, Logan arrived with Charles and Erik. Logan motioned for them to follow. As they walked, Bobby tried to talk to his little brother, Ronny.

"So, how's school?" he asked.

"It's fine," Ronny replied shortly, then added, "Because there aren't any freaks there."

"Ronny!" Mrs. Drake hissed.

"You know it's true!" Ronny replied. "Why are we even here in the first place?!"

"To watch your bro perform, duh," John replied.

"Who's talkin' to _you_?" Ronny snapped. "Rosebush burner!"

"Shut up, you lil' twerp!" John growled.

"John, can you please don't threaten my brother?" Bobby said.

"_Who's_ your brother?" Ronny snorted. He pushed Bobby away and walked closer to his parents.

"You're brother's a _brat_. That's all I can say," John whispered to Bobby angrily.

Bobby sighed. "I know, but he'll understand one day."

Then, there was the sound of people screaming and shouting angrily. It was getting louder every step they took. They understood when they reached the school back entrance. There was a mob of anti-mutant protesters trying to get into the school, but the gates were very reinforced, so their efforts were futile. Some of the protesters were even unloading weapons.

They saw Jean standing at the gate, watching the protesters with bemusement. Then, she turned around and saw the students. "Hi," she greeted. "Ready to perform?"

"This is our 'audience'?" Piotr asked.

"Yeah," Jean replied. "Apparently Mr. Lehnsherr came up with the idea to taunt these protesters."

"How did you know that they'll be here?" Kitty asked.

"We have _ways_," Jean said.

"You're all gonna die!" one protester shouted lifting up a bazooka.

Jean calmly told the students, "Get into position."

As the students took out their instruments, the humans were backing away. Before the students began to play, Charles stopped them.

"No, I'll be playing first. You will play the after the chorus and sing the chorus too," Charles said. He took out his piano accordion. He started the song but Erik sang first.

"_On the farm, every Friday," _he sang.

Then Charles sang the next line, _"On the farm, it's rabbit pie day."_

After that they sang together, _"So, every Friday that ever comes along, I get up early and sing this little song~"_

The students knew it was their cue and sang at perfect pitch and timing.

"_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Goes the farmer's gun._

_Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run run run run~"_

The protesters were baffled that the mutants were singing rather than fleeing. The students leaned closer and smiled mockingly as they sang.

"_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Don't give the farmer his fun! Fun! Fun!_

_He'll get by_

_Without his rabbit pie_

_So run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!"_

"Just kill them!" another protester shouted and they began shooting bombs. Jean had put up a telekinetic shield to block them. They exploded like fireworks, thus making the mood rather light.

The students played their instruments. Piotr's trumpet took the lead as the others played in the background. Then, Bobby's clarinet took over. Finally, Kitty's violin played elegantly while Bobby, John, Rogue, and Jubilee played softly. After that, Charles took over as they began singing, except now all of them were singing, even the humans were singing.

"_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Goes the farmer's gun._

_Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run run run run~_

_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Run rabbit – run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!_

_Don't give the farmer his fun! Fun! Fun!_

_He'll get by_

_Without his rabbit pie_

_So run rabbit – Run! Run! Run!"_

And with that, they were finished. The performers took a bow, although they weren't applauded. The protesters have run out of bombs to throw.

"So," John began, "whatcha gonna do?"

"_You… You…_" a third protester sputtered.

"We'll be _back_!" a fourth shouted, and the protesters ran away.

"And when you do, we'll have another song for ya!" Jubilee shouted back. The students laughed.

Piotr turned around to Charles. "This was a very fun punishment."

Charles smiled. "We initially thought of asking children, but we were worried that they'd be frightened by this crowd."

"This was your idea of a punishment?" Ronny asked.

"You should've seen the looks of their faces when they were told that they had to perform for an audience. Especially Bobby, he-" Logan said but was knocked out by a touch of Rogue's hand.

"Ignore him!" Bobby said as he and John tried to drag him away. "We'll be going now. Bye, mom! Bye dad! Bye Ronny!"

Piotr and Illyana have their parents a hug before they left. Piotr helped to carry Logan. Kitty was still saying goodbye before Jubilee called her.

The students didn't mind performing for them again. It was fun, after all. There was no denying that.


End file.
